Movement in Green
by Drekana3
Summary: On their way to save the world from certain doom, the Trio has a little run-in with a familiar rival. Will this be a life-changing experience? Nope. (formerly Midnight Encounter...sorry)


A/N: Hi everyone! This is just a quick little HP oneshot I did for a school assignment, so please don't expect my best work. I'd appreciate any suggestions you could give me before I have to turn this into school on Tuesday. Happy reading!

**Encounter**

Silence echoed throughout the dim corridor as our three heroes ventured onwards, their footsteps soft and sluggish. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger had recently uncoverd Lord Voldemort's malicious plan to return to power. Harry's dogged determination to thwart the Dark Lord had led him down this path, friends at his side. Ron and Hermione, his allies in this covert operation, kept their eyes peeled for any signs of movement. The Invisibility Cloak that covered them hindered their freedom of movement, and their ponderous shape begged for a teacher to cross their path and discover them. The air was flooded with tension as their footsteps slowed to a halt.

Quite suddenly, Ron whipped his head around. He had heard a soft thump coming from just ahead of them. "We're not alone, guys…" he whispered diffidently. " I heard footsteps coming from over there." He pointed just ahead of him, toward the forbidden third floor corridor to which they were headed. Hermione gazed at her friend despondently. Now, it appeared they would surely be caught. What would happen then? With Dumbledore gone, she feared that Voldemort would return to power tonight, and they would be expelled from Hogwarts as well. Their chances of emerging from this ordeal unscathed suddenly dropped to rock bottom, and Hermione felt more dispirited than ever.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" It was then that the owner of the soft thumps revealed himself to the trio. Platinum blonde hair sparkled magnificently atop a pale head, eyes flashing dangerously. Hermione clutched the front of her robe fearfully, eyes wide. Ron cringed instinctively, and Harry whirled around to face his greatest rival at Hogwarts. Their cloak was forgotten as it fluttered to the ground. Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows, sporting a complacent smirk. "And I thought you were a clever one, Potter. Tsk tsk, shouldn't be out of your beds at this hour. Remember what happened the last time you went on a moonlight stroll?" Malfoy stepped closer to Harry, and Harry stepped back.

"You were out of bed that night too, Malfoy, and we all had detention, remember? Or maybe your memories of cloaked men drinking unicorn's blood have forced that from your mind?" Harry suggested pugnaciously, a very Malfoy-like smirk forming on his face. Ron and Hermione glanced at their friend nervously, fearing what he could be capable of.

What little color was left in Malfoy's face disappeared at that point. Nonetheless, he flashed Harry an obstinate glare.

"…Whatever. Listen Potter; don't meddle in the Dark Lord's business if you value your life!" He folded his arms over his chest threateningly, his devilish nature rearing its ugly head once more.

"Malfoy! Have you forgotten the stories of the old days? What it was like when Voldemort had the entire wizarding world locked in his merciless grip? Or maybe you don't care…because your father was his lapdog?" Hermione questioned dangerously, glaring at him with intensity Harry and Ron had never seen before. They were shocked that such acrimonious words could come from Hermione, their saint-like friend.

"And what would you know about it, Mudblood?" Malfoy replied casually, the repugnant word dropping from his lips with ease. Though his countenance appeared to be placid, Harry could see the fear in his rival's eyes.

"More than your mulish self could ever hope to understand, Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked, raising her wand in a flash. Ron hastily grabbed her shoulder, attempting to prevent her from jinxing Malfoy. Draco looked almost wounded for a moment, and he closed his eyes, apparently deep in thought. The trio leaned forward curiously. What was he thinking?

After a painfully long silence, Malfoy looked up, circumspection in his eyes. He glanced at each of them in turn, apparently debating what he should do next. Then, he finally began to speak. "The Dark Lord will return to power someday, no matter how hard anyone tries to stop it. Even so, there's still a chance that someone could save us." At this point, Malfoy met Harry's gaze. "Whether I like it or not, you're destined to be the hero, and I come from a family of Dark wizards. We live for two things: power and death. As long as the Dark Lord exists, everyone will suffer, the Dark Lord's supporters included."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gaped at each other. They were shocked by his perspicacity and honesty. Was this the true Malfoy they were meeting for the first time? Had the vicious, spiteful, and unforgiving Malfoy they had struggled against all year been nothing more than a façade? Whatever it was, Harry was sure that it wouldn't last, so he savored every moment of the hiatus in their endless war.

"Fight him, Potter. And make sure you don't die in there; I'd hate to lose another enemy. Go on, I won't stop you." Malfoy stepped aside, allowing the trio to pass. Harry nodded resolutely, a grateful smile on his face. Hermione scooped up the invisibility cloak, and Ron continued to stare with his jaw hanging open. Harry shoved him exasperatedly as Hermione threw the cloak over their heads once more. As the four parted ways, Harry could be heard whispering a distant "Thanks."

Fin


End file.
